Renford Rejects
Renford Rejects was a teen sitcom produced and broadcast by Nickelodeon UK between 1998 and 2001. The show briefly aired in the United States on Nick GaS. The show concerned a five-a-side school football team, made up of aspiring players who had been turned down by their school's main team. They were named "Renford Rejects" when a rival player sabotaged their league entry form, but decided to stick with the name as it suited their "outcast" nature. Contents * 1 Filming * 2 Cast ** 2.1 Main characters ** 2.2 Supporting/Recurring Characters * 3 Guest stars * 4 Music * 5 Broadcast history * 6 References * 7 External links Filming Series 1 was filmed in Autumn 1997, Series 2 in Autumn 1998, Series 3 in Autumn 1999, and Series 4 in Autumn 2000. The show was filmed at Willesden Sports Centre, London, NW10 3QX. Eddie McAvoy's Gracelands Cafe was filmed at 118 College Road, Willesden, London NW10 5HD. The 'Cafe' still exists to this current day. Castedit The regular cast, as is often the case with teen sitcoms, went through a number of changes as its four series went by. Main charactersedit * Jason Summerbee (Martin Delaney) - The team's captain, an average working-class teen who in his head was a genius player destined for the top. He is often seen wearing a Hull City jersey. He seems to be a pampered child who tends to tell lot of lies. In Season 1 when the team makes a trip to London, he starts to say lies for not go with them but everybody realize although they pretend not to notice, with Robin's help he eventually goes to London too. Also in other episode his friends bullying him for have the issue about telling lies generating a complex situation with all of them, specially with Robin. Apparently Jason have a crush on her, but when he realize that Robin manipulates him for get a ticket to a football game, he resents her, she also gets mad with him when she discovers that the ticket was not for see famous players. In season 2 Robin appears in few episodes, but both (Jason and Robin) are happy to interact with each other. The only one who seems not have problems with Jason is Stewart, who in most chapters acts as his older brother, defending and supporting him, there's a good chemistry between both. * "Bruno Di Gradi" (Paul Parris) - Real name Barry Grade, he believed he was an Azzuri superstar, and so constantly spoke in an Italian accent despite really being English. He often wears Italian football shirts. * Ben Phillips (Charlie Rolland) - The poetry-loving, bespectacled goalkeeper. * Vinnie Rodrigues (Roger Davies) - Just as the Renford players fantasied about being great footballers, Vinnie fantasised about being a famous commentator and anchorman. He frequently presented to-camera reports on the team, and in his fantasies famous presenters such as Jim Rosenthal often appeared as his co-anchor. * Eddie McAvoy (Alex Norton) - Owner of the local cafe "Graceland", and a fanatical Elvis fan, Eddie often helped out the team, and even coached them later in the series. A running gag was that his wife Priscilla (the implication being that, as an Elvis fan, he had married her for her name) could always be heard, but her face never seen. However she does appear as other characters such as a nurse and an old friend of Eddie's * Stewart Jackson (Matthew Leitch) In the first two series, the team were coached by him, an upper-class older boy who had been the school team's star player until an injury (caused by Terry Stoker) prevented him from playing. He supports Chelsea and often wears Chelsea shirts. By the third series, however, he had recovered from his injury and joined as a player. He left after the 40th episode. * Ronnie Supra (Adam Dean) for the first two series was the fifth player. He was recognizable as always wearing the latest fashions, always combing his hair on the pitch during games and being the son of the sponsor for the team's strips - his father's firm 'Supra Drain', in which was said that Ronnie would someday work. After series two, Ronnie left the Rejects to start his own Agency, and would appear in one episode of series three to help the Rejects when their local pitch was under threat of having houses built on it. * Robin Walker (played by Holly Davidson), who was also by far the team's most skillful player, but joined the Rejects due to not being allowed to play for the school team. Some male Rejects appear to have a crush on her, most notably on Jason and Stewart, but Robin apparent crush on Jason was just to get an invitation to a soccer game. During each of the series, the rejects had a girl playing for their team, Robin was the first. Davidson left to further her acting career at the end of the first series (Robin was written out by leaving the Rejects to play for the Chelsea ladies' team). Robin appeared in season two first episodes, and is spotted that her invitation to Chelsea ladies' team was suggested by her replacement, Sue (originally was her plan for take Robin's place), although Robin is very grateful to Sue the rest of the team is quite upset with her (Sue) for lose their star player (Robin). * Sue White (Lucy Punch) - Unlike Robin, Sue lack of footballing ability was more in keeping with the rest of the Rejects team. In Season 2 Episode 1, at first she was Ben' replacement, she was goalkeeper for the match against Razor, but only to flirt with Terry whole game made this not achieve anything. Sue realize that she had no chance to get into Reject's Team but anyway she got Robin's place, and is spotted that Robin's invitation to Chelsea ladies' team was Sue original idea. Her character was unpopular and suffered much for not being Robin, so was written out. * Mia Smith (Megan Bertie), who outlasted her predecessors by staying for the third and fourth series. Like Sue, it seems that Mia doesn't have good skills. * In series four, Stewart was replaced by Dennis Quayle (Mohammed George), who became the player/manager, and who successfully trained the Rejects to qualify for the European Beach Football Championships. * Terry Stoker (Tom Weller). The Rejects' fierce enemy, played for rival team the Razors, whom father, Basil, is the coach. Terry was also responsible for giving the Rejects their name. In first season it seems that Terry has a love interest in Robin, as Jason and Stewart, but in second season he (Terry) definitely had a crush on Sue and do not interact with Robin anymore. Supporting/Recurring Charactersedit * Basil Stoker (Bill Homewood) Terry's father, was the school's football coach and had been responsible for not picking the Rejects players for his team. * Priscilla McAvoy (Sally Kinghorn), Eddie's wife. Also appearing was James Corden, who appeared in Don Bruno as Razor #1, where he, along with Terry Stoker, threatened to make Bruno eat his shirt; and Natasha Dilleyston (she appeared in "Heartbreak Hotel and "Ben In Tights"). She played Ben's "love interest" Justine. The episode "Ciao Bambino" featured EastEnders actress Leila Birch, playing Bruno's love interest Gina. Birch and Parris went on to become engaged in real life after meeting on the show.2 The club trainer Leo was played by Mark Smith, who had recently left the ITV show Gladiators. The show also featured several comedians in guest roles, including Tony Slattery ("Boyband"), David Baddiel ("Reject TV") and Alexei Sayle ("Action"). Guest starsedit A number of famous guest stars from the world of football appeared as themselves throughout the course of the series. These included Ian Rush, Gianfranco Zola, Martin Keown, Shaka Hislop, Roberto Di Matteo,Jon Harley, John Terry, Kasey Keller, Harry Redknapp with the West Ham first team, Jim Rosenthal, Bob Wilson, Stan Bowles, and various members of England's 1966 World Cup-winning team. Musicedit As with many similarly themed series, Renford Rejects used a popular contemporary indie song as its theme tune - in this case, "Australia" by the Manic Street Preachers. Renford Rejects also used an edited version of Rob Dougan's Clubbed To Death (Kurayamino Mix) from his breakthrough album Furious Angels when the Rejects rivals, The Razors, would appear on screen. "Ready to Go" by Republica was another song that is often heard on the program. "A Girl Like You" by Edwyn Collins, was the song for Robin in the first season. Broadcast historyedit United Kingdom: * Nickelodeon (1998–2014) * Nicktoons (2011) * Channel 4 (1999-2001) United States: * Nick GaS (1999-2000) Australia: * Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) (1999-2002) Ireland: * The Den Category:1998 television series debuts Category:2001 television series endings